Spinning Tops
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Maura is Jealous when Jane visits a strip club
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Spinning Tops  
**Fandom**: Rizzoli and Isles  
**Author: exquisitliltart**  
**Word Count**: 3,182  
**Rating**: R  
**Disclaimer**: No copyright infringement intended.  
**Spoilers**: no  
**Summary:**Maura/Jane. Maura is jealous that Jane's going to a strip club. Song, Goldfrapp "Yes, Sir I can Boogie" .com/watch?v=GUx2FInY_BY&feature=related

Frost had one eye on the report as he pushed through the doors of the morgue. The sound of exasperated voices stopped him dead in his tracks. He immediately recognized the pleading sarcastic voice of Jane and the higher pitched "reasoning" of Dr. Isles. Wisely, he turned on his heels and made a swift exit.

Appearing moments later back in the bullpen, Frost sat back at his desk and placed the report back in the file untouched.

"That was quick," Korsak deadpanned.

"Our favorite ladies are at it again down there," Frost said rubbing his temple.

"At what?" Korsak asked intrigued.

"Arguing about something. I didn't stick around long enough to find out. I've made that mistake enough times. Besides, it sounded ..personal."

"I'll bet it's about who gets to be on top tonight," Korsak huffed, letting out a perverted chuckle.

Frost rolled his eyes, "If Jane heard you make a joke like that, she'd knock you into next Tuesday."

"But seriously, Frost, between you and me...don't you think those two are doing the twisted pretzel any chance they get?" Korsak inquired.

"Hey, that's not for me to speculate, although they do seem..erm..closer than other best friends I've seen together." Frost acquiesced. "But I don't get the privilege to observe the interpersonal workings of female relationships on a day to day basis so I really don't know."

"Look nine out of ten crime scenes...you call Jane,who is with her? Maura...at ALL hours day or night, you ever notice that? That's close. They spend more time together than I like to spend with myself, you know?" Korsak said tapping the desk to make his point.

"Until they "come out" officially, I'm not going there," Frost said trying to end the uncomfortable conversation.

Korsak wasn't ready to drop it, "that argument you just heard? Probably foreplay for them. They're probably down there right now doing it on the autopsy slab."

Frost's stomach heaved at the mere mention of the word 'autopsy', "Gross."

"I wouldn't doubt it..that's all I'm saying," Korsak threw his hands up, and headed down the hall to get more coffee, looking pleased as punch with the expression of horror he'd left on Frost's face.


	2. Chapter 2

Maura whipped her head around and looked Jane squarely in the eyes, "you didn't tell me that was tonight!"

"I'm sorry, I forgot until Frankie reminded me, I honestly thought it was next week," Jane said running her fingers nervously through her long black locks.

"What about me? I didn't make any other plans, and apparently I'm not invited... so what am I going to do?" Maura said scrubbing her hands under the water far harder than was necessary.

"Maura it's a bachelor party, it's for the guys," Jane said exasperated, knowing Maura was more hurt about not being invited than anything else.

"Exactly, so why are you going?" Maura asked pointedly.

Jane shrugged, "I've known O'Malley since I was six, he's been best friends with Frankie his whole life. I guess they consider me one of the guys."

"So...why can't I be "one of the guys" too?"

Jane blew out a long breath and puzzled over how to tell Maura that no girlfriends or wives were invited, but knew that would sound even more insulting since Jane didn't publicly acknowledge her as such.

"You don't know O'Malley," Jane said thinking this was reasonable,

"Okay, fair enough, but still, you are canceling our date night to go out drinking with boys for a bachelor party of all things. Doesn't a date with me sound more fun?" Maura said licking her lips, trying a different tactic to get Jane not to go.

Jane almost spouted that every night was a date night with Maura, but edited herself at the last second, "Of course I'd rather spend the night with you, but this is an obligation I have to O''Malley and Frankie. They'd be very disappointed if I didn't come out for this," Jane approached Maura and put both hands on her shoulders.

"Where exactly are you going and when will you be home?" Maura wasn't about to cave that easily.

Jane gulped and spit it out, "Well, we're starting at the bar and then going to the strip club on Ester street I think it's called "Spinning tops" or "Topless spins" and then-"

"Strip Club!" Maura shouted fully enraged in jealousy once more. "You're planning on going to a strip club with naked women..dancing?"

"Yeah, Maura...it's what guys do for their bachelor parties. Please don't tell me you draw a moral hard line on strippers," Jane knew Maura would react like this.

"No, I mean..I've never actually been to a strip club, I've seen enough movies to get the idea, but Jane you've never been to one have you?"

"Um...is that a problem?" Jane scrunched her face wincing.

"You have? What did you do there?" Maura demanded.

"Look I don't really want to get into this now. I'll be happy to tell you all about it, tonight when I get home. I won't stay out all night, so if you want to go to my place,..." Jane tried to make a plan.

"I'm not the type of woman who sits at home and waits," Maura said stubbornly. Even she was feeling silly arguing this much about one night, and she and Jane both knew she was letting pure emotion dictate what she said.

"I know, but all good things come to those who wait, Maura. I'll make it worth you're while," Jane waggled her eyebrows and traced a slender finger lightly down Maura's chest. She smiled seeing the shiver it elicited and knew she had won the fight.

"Fine, but don't stay out past bar close, because I might fall asleep, and don't come home reeking of cheap stripper perfume either please," Maura said more bitterly than she intended.

"Don't worry I won't get any stripper cooties on you," she reached forward to tickle Maura, lightening her mood instantly. "See you later."


	3. Chapter 3

Half past twelve and Maura had just opened her second bottle of wine. She sat on Jane's couch and folded her legs under herself, and flipped through the channels. She had already watched all the NatGeo programs Jane had DVRed for her, and was now interested in something she didn't have to think about. Jane was always on case to expand her knowledge of pop culture so she settled on MTV. Jo Friday scooted next to her and lay down. Maura figured Jane was probably sloshed so why shouldn't she be as well.

By one am Maura had stretched out a bit, Jo had settled on her abdomen, and she was dozing off. Jane turned her key in the door and tried to silently enter the room, not sure if Maura was asleep. She saw Maura and Jo stretched out on the couch, the half-empty second bottle of wine on the coffee table and "Jersey Shore" on the TV. Jane shook her head smiling _Jersey Shore? _Jo woke up and saw her master, jumping and stomping on Maura's belly to get to Jane, effectively waking Maura.

"Hey Jo, did you miss me? Hey sleeping beauty, you brushing up on your Jersey accent?" Jane teased leaning down to kiss her in greeting. It took Maura all of two seconds to wake up and start to grill Jane on her evening activities.

"What time is it? Did you have a knee dance?" Maura asked more curious than jealous.

"Lap dance..and no. We started at the bar and when we were good and drunk we all headed down to the strip club, but it wasn't really doing it for me. As soon as I was sure O'Malley wouldn't miss me I came home. I had a good time though. Looks like you did too," Jane picked up and shook the almost empty wine bottles for emphasis.

"You've been drinking too," Maura said meekly, a blush rising in her already flush cheeks.

"I'm not judging, the fact that you can drink me under the table is one of the reasons I like you so much, no one else in Boston Homicide can say that," Jane stroked Maura's silk clad thigh.

"I can't drink you under the table," Maura said, shifting on the sofa so Jane could sit next to her.

"Is that a challenge?"

"A reverse drinking challenge? For me to prove that I can not drink more than you?" Maura asked a bit confused.

Jane laughed and sat back to kick off her shoes. She had been in her work clothes way too long and was ready to relax and go to bed with Maura. Part of her had been afraid that Maura wouldn't have been there to wait for her.

"Did you take Jo out for her walk?" Jane asked as she stifled a yawn.

"Yeah, a bit earlier, I'm sure she's good for the night, and she's asleep again," Maura pulled Jane over for a hug, her silk robe sliding open a bit so Jane could catch a glimpse of Maura's perfect cleavage.

"Say Jane, you told me you would tell me about that other time you went to the strip club. I'm ready to hear about it," Maura stated pressing her head against Jane's chest.

"Wow, you have a good memory," Jane said stalling. "You really want to hear about that...now?"

"Yes, all about it. Spare no detail."

"Okay, so it was right when I had joined the force and we had just solved a big case. Well, at the time it felt big to me, but everything was a big deal being new and fresh and all that. Obviously, it's noticeable being the only girl..."

"Noticeable?" Maura puzzled.

"Yeah, like the guys noticed that I was female...I don't really know how to say it any other way besides I was trying to fit in with the guys and make them accept me."

"Which you've done marvelously..." Maura added.

"Thanks, right.. we all went out to celebrate and I thought we were going to a regular bar, I didn't pay much attention, and when we got in there I saw the poles."

"Poles?"

"Yeah, the poles that the girls dance on and slide down," Jane said, thinking Maura must know about stripper poles.

"Go on."

"One smart ass decided I needed a lap dance, and he was going to pay for it. He wanted to pick the girl for me though..ugh weird. There are a lot of things I'm realizing now that I didn't realize then, in telling this story," Jane said softly chuckling.

"You didn't let him did you?" Maura asked shocked that Jane would actually agree to that.

"Yeah, I let him...he picked a real hottie too."

"Did you receive pleasure from her?"

"Um..what do you mean, Maura. She danced in my lap all sexy...I liked it. I especially liked that it was free," Jane said starting to get a little self-conscious.

"And you let all the guys watch that?" Maura asked feeling her body betray her mind. She was slightly disgusted by the exploitation, but also mildly turned on by the mental image, and in turn disgusted that she would probably have enjoyed watching the display as well.

"Yeah, funniest thing...all of the guys blew their lap dance money, buying me lap dances. They all picked out a different girl for me. I must had had 10 or 12 dances that night, all from different ladies," Jane chuckled remembering just sitting back and having a new woman grind on her every five minutes. "The girls didn't seem to mind so much, I think they were a lot more touchy with me, and they kept trying to get me to touch them!"

Maura was fascinated by Jane's casual retelling of this event.

"Of course, I may be way off...I think I had about 2 beers per girl, so my memory of the whole thing is compromised, but I do remember it was fun," Jane grinned down at Maura and ran her hands down the length of her back.

"So you didn't want to do that again tonight? Have a bunch of girls dance on you?" Maura asked one last question.

"No, it was fun last time, but if I knew then what I know now, I would have never let the guys do that to me. You know guys just have a "thing" about seeing two women together, it's why we're not out as a couple. We'd never be looked at the same," Jane said softly knowing it was a sensitive topic for Maura.

Maura just sighed and pulled away from Jane, who groaned from the loss of contact. She got up in the dark and began tidying the living room.

"Are we okay Maura ? You asked and I told the story."

"Of course Jane. I just want to make some room...to do something to you." Maura pushed the coffee table over to the side of the room and then turned off the TV and turned on the stereo.

"Do something to me? Why are you putting your heels back on, are you going somewhere?"

"Just sit back, I did some research. I want you to tell me how I compare..."

A song kicked in on the stereo and Jane rubbed her eyes, as she watched Maura start to pop her hips back and forth from across the room.

_Yes, Sir I can boogie_  
_if you play a certain song_

"Is this Goldfrapp?" Jane asked as Maura sauntered up to her, putting a finger to her lips.

"Yes, shh."

Maura slowly parted her robe and ran her hands over her red lace clad breasts and then down her belly, while never taking her eyes off of Jane's, whose was suddenly very awake and smiling very widely.

She pulled the robe all the way off and whipped it across Jane. Jane settled back into the couch getting comfortable and tapping her foot in time with the song and Maura's dancing. Jane loved the sexy red of her panties, and was pleasantly surprised at the sensuous way that Maura was dancing.

"Wow, M, I didn't know you could move like that..."

"Maura smiled, as she turned around and bent over at the ankles, slowly revealing her smooth ass and long toned legs. She finally stood up and straddled Jane's lap pressing her breasts into her face and grinding slowly on her thighs. As the song was ending Jane pressed her lips against Maura's and Maura began to lose control over breathing. Her steady smirk changed into a low-throaty moan. She pushed Jane over onto the couch and wound her hand into her hair crushing her lips harder against hers. Maura yanked on Jane's shirt to roughly untuck it and pull it up over her flat stomach as far as she could. She fumbled with her belt and successfully unsnapped her pants and unzipped them to try and slide her hand in toward her radiating heat.

Just then the light snapped on, the door closed with a slam and the lamp fell on the floor with a crash, the light when out. Maura lifted her head up immediately and stared face to face with Jane's little brother Frankie. She jumped up off of Jane like there was a fire, and only then did Jane react in her lust and drink addled state. "Maura, what the hell?"  
Jane craned her neck to see Frankie standing in her doorway, looking drunk as a skunk. Not knowing whether to pick up the broken lamp or attempt to run away. Jane swung her legs around and pulled down her shirt. Maura had attempted to covered herself with an over-sized throw pillow.  
"Frankie! What are you doing breaking into my house at 3am?" Jane demanded, trying to stand unsteadily and realizing at the same time Frankie did that her pants were undone.

"Jane..whoa..sorry, I was just coming to borrow some beer. I know you're always well stocked we ran out for after hours and the gas station won't sell it past 2:30, so I was just gonna borrow a case or two. You said you were going straight home to bed, so I figured you'd be..in bed." Frankie trailed off embarrassed. "Hi Maura."

Maura turned away and gave a quick wave.

Jane went through an array of emotions, first anger, than embarrassment, then anger again...mostly anger, but finally said, "just take the beer and get out of here, Frankie, I'm obviously busy, now go."

"Yeah, wow, I see that. Wow, I knew it. Mom and dad insist that you two are just close friends, but I knew there was no way Janie would run 26 miles for just a "friend". I am so winning the bet."

"Frankie, can we talk about this later? How do you think Maura feels about now, with you seeing her in her under things." Jane said pointing at Maura who had picked up her robe and made her way back to sit on the couch, quietly.

"Oh, Maura I'm sorry," Frankie said back peddling, "you look wicked hot. I mean..really banging. Jane's super lucky."

Maura put her head in her hands.

"Maura, he's drunk, he knows not what he says, and probably won't even remember this tomorrow. Forgive him please." Jane turned her attention to Frankie, shoving a case of beer into his hands. "Here take the beer and go back down to your cab and friends and do not tell anyone about this, please."

"OK Jane, you're secret is safe with me. Although... never mind."

"Although what?" Jane demanded, slamming her hands onto her hips.

"It's obvious to everyone with a pulse that you two are...together. That's all I'm gonna say. 'Night" Frankie stumbled out the door, calling back, "sorry about the lamp."

Jane followed behind him and shut the door leaning up against it when it was closed. "Well, that was interesting."

Maura had been sitting contemplatively.

"Maura what are you thinking? are you okay? These things happen..I guess. To me anyway, they seem to." Jane was worried that Maura would withdraw from her.

Maura shook her head and smiled, "Jane, I'm still way too aroused to care about him seeing us right now. Can we please pick up where we left off in the bedroom?" Maura got up, dropped the pillow, and unhooked her bra as she made her way to the bedroom.

Jane's eyes widened at Maura's reaction, but she dutifully followed, pulling off her shirt as she went.

"Oh and Jane, next date night you're taking me to the strip club so I can conduct more research." Maura said flopping naked into the bed.

"No problem."


End file.
